<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Second by nelka7122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000869">One More Second</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelka7122/pseuds/nelka7122'>nelka7122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelka7122/pseuds/nelka7122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One more second and Izaya could have very well had gotten lost in Shizuo’s eyes.<br/>One more second and he surely would have closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together into a delicate kiss. </p><p>Description makes it seem as if it's so poetic and cute but it's not. It's just PWP in an alleyway against a wall.<br/>[Kind of Day 8 of Shizaya week: Free Day]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shizaya Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One More Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikirai/gifts">aikirai</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me to me: You should have just titled this piece One More Sex-ond<br/>Day 8 of  <a href="https://shizayasweek.tumblr.com/post/631307204540170241/shizaya-week-prompts-and-dates">Shizaya week.</a><br/>Prompts used:   Free Day<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikirai/gifts">aikirai</a> you kill me X3. Once again asking me for things, for p o r n.<br/>Funny story, I wanted to write a smutty piece for day 6, college AU, and I really wasn't feeling it. Took me 3 days to write 2k words and then I got tired and bored and pooped out this...thing in one sitting.<br/>It's smutty, it's lewd, read at your own discretion, and if you squint really hard, there might be some underlying plot under all of...that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shizuo roughly pushed Izaya in to the wall, forcing his cheek to press against the cold bricks so hard that the little cracks may as well leave an imprint on his otherwise smooth face.</p><p>“Just hurry it up already, won’t you? I don’t have all day you know,” Izaya muttered, his voice somewhat distorted due to how forcefully Shizuo was pushing him against that wall.</p><p> “Shut up already, you’re so damn noisy” Shizuo growled in response as he struggled to undo his belt. It was quite a challenge with one hand, since the other one was still buried in Izaya’s hair, fingers entwined in his ebony locks.</p><p>“Maybe I wouldn’t be whining so much if you just fucked me already,” Izaya complained, giving his ass a little shake while trying to lean back to brush against Shizuo’s crotch, only for Shizuo to grab his hip and bring his ass back to brush against his erection, still hidden under his underwear. Izaya let out a small groan, trying to move his hips, just desperate for more contact. He liked the feeling of Shizuo’s dick pressing against him. Call it a feeling of superiority, or whatever else, it was all just a matter of Izaya knowing that he was the one to make Shizuo hard like that. And he loved that feeling of knowing how easy it was to excite him; of knowing that it was <em>him</em> who made Shizuo excited.</p><p>“I’m getting to it just stay still” Shizuo grumbled as he grabbed Izaya’s pants and tore them right in two, not bothering to even slide them off and just getting straight to the point, exposing that perky ass in all its glory.</p><p>“What the fuck? Did you just seriously rip my pants off?” Izaya shrieked, trying to get a better look behind him, only for Shizuo to slam his face right back into the wall, making him cry out uncomfortably.</p><p>“You wanted me to fuck you as quickly as possible so there you go. I’ll fuck you, right here and right now,” Shizuo growled, his voice low, with a deep rumbling Izaya could feel against his back as Shizuo pressed his chest against him, already positioning his dick with his free hand at Izaya’s entrance.</p><p>“S-seriously? Just like that, no prep?” Izaya asked with a sharp gasp as Shizuo pressed further into him and gripped Izaya’s hips harder, his fingernails digging into the soft, milky skin.</p><p>“Don’t act as if you didn’t spend any time doing it yourself before coming to see me,” Shizuo huffed out in response, trailing one hand to prod at the tight heat in between Izaya’s legs. Izaya almost instantly gave off a soft mewl as Shizuo slipped one finger inside, ever so slowly, as if only to confirm his suspicions. He was right, of course. Izaya had prepared before, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t tight. He was, of course, unbearably so, and it would be quite difficult for Shizuo to fuck him straight up like that, especially without any lubrication. And what would be the solution to that? Instantly, Shizuo reached over, shoving his hand in Izaya’s face with his fingers trailing over his parted lips, tracing gently against their outline.</p><p>“Suck,” he commanded, his voice low and authoritarian. With a meek mewl, Izaya complied, opening his mouth further and sticking out his tongue to lick over the extended digits. At the same time, Shizuo shifted his hips, placing his dick between Izaya’s thighs and slipping it in and out. His skin was soft and baby-smooth, and he could feel Izaya’s hardness rubbing against him. Exciting, that’s what it was.</p><p>All the while continuing to thrust, Shizuo moved his fingers deeper inside Izaya’s mouth, practically shoving them down his throat and making Izaya gag a little, only to recover as soon Shizuo took them out again and trailed them across Izaya’s wet tongue. With a deep moan, Izaya swirled the hot muscle around those long digits, sucking and nipping, making sure to coat them in as much saliva as possible.</p><p>Once satisfied, Shizuo pulled his fingers out, now sticky and wet, leaving a small trail of saliva between his hand and Izaya’s lips that was quickly broken as he retreated his arm and returned to teasing Izaya’s ass, prodding at his entrance with his now lubricated fingers, having now stopped his thrusts.</p><p>A low moan shook Izaya’s whole frame as Shizuo slipped two fingers in, all too suddenly. He poked and prodded at his burning insides, searching for that one spot that would send Izaya over the edge, given enough stimulation. It didn’t take long for him to do so. One quick bend and his fingers were pressing against it, making Izaya’s whole body tremble in anticipation so much that he had to cling onto the wall for support, almost as if his life depended on it.</p><p>Shizuo pressed into that spot again, making Izaya let out another moan, his breath suddenly becoming unsteady and ragged.</p><p>“H-how long are you going to tease me like that?” Izaya asked, absolutely breathless, as Shizuo spread his fingers inside him, stretching him out to prepare for a bigger insertion.</p><p>“However damn long I feel,” he replied curtly, shoving his fingers back in as deep as they would go and rubbing against Izaya’s prostate again. Another low moan and a tremble running down Izaya’s spine.</p><p>“Maybe you can feel like fucking me already,” Izaya breathed out, tilting his head to look at Shizuo even though it was a little hard to do, given their position.</p><p>“Patience is a virtue, isn’t that something you would say, I-za-ya-Kun~” Shizuo teased in response as he pulled out his fingers slightly, but not out completely. Izaya merely groaned, too lost in the sensation to be able to think clearly. He instinctively thrust his hips backwards, desperate to shove those fingers back inside.</p><p>“You’re too cruel, Shizu-chan” he whimpered as Shizuo only flinched back more, finally pulling his fingers out completely and depriving Izaya’s needy ass of much needed stimulation.</p><p>“How about you beg for it then? Maybe then I’ll consider,” Shizuo spat out as he grasped the cheeks of Izaya’s ass with both hands and spreading them apart slightly, giving him a perfect view of the tight hole in between them.</p><p>Izaya was far too tired and far too desperate to argue. He could, of course, but it would just make the whole experience more painful. Shizuo would just keep teasing him, denying him of the pleasure he craved so badly.</p><p>“P-please. Shizu-chan. Please. Fuck me already,” He mewled, his voice soft and almost cracking. Shizuo’s grip on Izaya’s ass tightened and he pulled him back a little, just until the tip of his dick was pressing against Izaya’s puckered entrance. He pushed in slightly, just barely penetrating him, before pulling back again.</p><p>“Try once again, this time a bit louder, so that actually I can hear,” Shizuo instructed and Izaya bit his lip, shutting his eyes tight and trying not to let the humiliation wound his pride too much.</p><p>“Please. Shizu-chan. Please just. Fuck me” he reiterated, this time making sure to follow Shizuo’s instructions be loud enough for Shizuo to hear.</p><p>Shizuo released his hold on Izaya’s perfectly round bottom, trailing his hand up the curve of Izaya’s spine and up to the mane of dark locks on his head. He dug his fingers into his hair again and gripped tightly before sharply tugging and sending Izaya’s head snapping back, making it impossible for him to hide by looking downwards.</p><p>“Fuck you with what?” he whispered into Izaya’s ear, forcing him to shudder violently. If not for Shizuo’s other hand still gripping Izaya’s waist, Izaya’s legs would have surely given in by now.</p><p>“P-please fuck me with your big, thick dick,” he begged, and how could Shizuo say no to that, when Izaya was already coming undone without having received his cock yet.</p><p>Deciding not to wait any longer, Shizuo releases his hold from Izaya’s hair and trailed his hand back down his spine. He quickly spat out as much saliva as he could into his palm and gave his member a few hearty strokes, coating it in his spit.</p><p>Finally, he grasped Izaya’s cheeks again, spreading them apart as far as they could go before lining himself up and slowly, but with purpose, shoving himself inside.</p><p>Inch by inch, deeper and deeper, slipping himself inside between the tight passage of muscle, until he was entirely enveloped in the constricting heat. He stayed there, unmoving for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being inside Izaya, while the brunet meekly tried to thrust his hips back and forth, desperate for movement which Shizuo was adamantly depriving him of by keeping an iron grip on his hips and refusing to move. Not just yet, he decided.</p><p>“Come on Shizu-chan, just move already,” Izaya whined desperately, whole body trembling. By now Shizuo was getting annoyed with all this whining and mewling. If only Izaya would shut his big mouth and enjoy himself, savoring the moment like Shizuo was, instead of groaning impatiently.</p><p>Shizuo pulled out slowly, just until he was almost entirely out with just the head of his dick still inside.  He stayed there, thrusting only ever so slightly. Just a few millimeters at best, continuing to torture Izaya as much as he possibly could.</p><p>Such a cruel contradiction, Shizuo. Expecting Izaya not to whine and beg and cry out when you were the one making him that way, turning him into a complete mess. So of course Izaya whined again, fingers curling against the cold bricks he was pressing his palms again.</p><p>“Shizuo... please. For fuck's sake,” Izaya begged, not sure how much more he could take. Shizuo took one hand off his hip and raised it, hovering it just above one of Izaya’s cheeks. All too quickly, he thrust roughly inside, while simultaneously bringing his hand down against Izaya’s perfectly round ass, shaking Izaya’s thin frame and leaving a red hand shaped imprint to slowly blossom across the otherwise pale, milky skin. Izaya cried out instantly, shutting his eyes tightly and wincing from the pain. His scream echoed around the alley, and surely if anyone had been passing by, they would have heard it. Shizuo leaned in close again, pressing his chest against Izaya’s back while rubbing the now sore spot over Izaya’s butt. He leaned in close enough to growl in Izaya’s ear, a low growl that reverberated through his chest, making Izaya feel the vibrations against his back.</p><p>“I thought I told you to shut up. Or do you want me to slap you again?”</p><p>To which, Shizuo curled his fingers, shifting from gently massaging Izaya’s bruising ass to grabbing it roughly, his fingernails digging in so hard they could surely pierce the skin underneath only to create tiny, red crescents to match the purple bruise slowly forming.</p><p>Izaya shuttered violently, pushing himself closer against Shizuo’s chest to feel more of that intoxicating heat radiating off him. All the while, he tilted his head slightly, trying to look away due to his shame.</p><p>“Y-you wouldn’t,” he whimpered, though he didn’t sound at all sure of himself. Shizuo nuzzled closer into him and stuck out his tongue, lightly licking over the edge of Izaya’s earlobe.</p><p>“I would,” he whispered lowly and brought his hand up again, only to bring it harshly against Izaya’s ass, making the brunet jump slightly. Consequently, it made Shizuo’s cock, still inside him, brush against his prostate. Izaya let out another wail, this time trying to muffle it at least slightly by biting the fur lining of his coat.</p><p>“So, what’s it going to be?” Shizuo asked in between small licks and nibbles to Izaya’s ear while he switched to once again massaging his perky ass.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll behave. I promise. I’ll be good,” Izaya answered weakly, with tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Shizuo trailed his lips over Izaya’s neck, smirking into the tender flesh before beginning to suck roughly, sure to leave an array of purple hickeys in his wake.</p><p>“Good,” he murmured against the mauve splotches he’d left behind. Izaya tried his best to stifle his moans, crying out into the sleeve of his elbow as quietly as he could. He didn’t dare say anything, instead keeping his eyes shut and trying his hardest not to cry out even more.</p><p>Then Shizuo started thrusting again, slowly at first, but keeping a steady pace. He angled his hips just right, brushing against that sweet spot deep inside Izaya, forcing the informant to bury his face further into the depths of his black coat in an attempt to drown out his moans which he just couldn’t keep at bay. Each thrust drove him absolutely crazy, and when Shizuo quickened his pace, Izaya felt as if he was about to melt, his whole body shaking and his erection bobbing freely against his stomach from the force Shizuo was applying to him. Shizuo in turn let out a deep groan, resting his forehead against Izaya’s shoulder as a way to steady himself as he pumped back and forth in between Izaya’s tightening walls. So tight, so wet, so unbearably warm, and so, so good to the point that it was addicting. He could feel it stirring deep inside, the orgasm that was just itching to come. But not yet. No, he wasn’t done with Izaya yet. He wanted to break him, turn him into an incomprehensible mess.</p><p>Slowly, he trailed his hand up Izaya’s spine, under his shirt and circling over to his chest where he found one of Izaya’s hardened nipples. He trailed his finger over the pink bud before pinching it and tugging sharply, making Izaya jerk back and arch his spine into a perfect curve, all the while continuing to let out moan after moan into his coat sleeve.</p><p>“T-toooo muuuuch,” Izaya mumbled, his voice quiet and almost incomprehensible, with each vowel being drawn out into a long moan. Shizuo just pinched harder, pulling and pressing into the sensitive flesh as much as he could, until it was absolutely sore.</p><p>“P-please, I can’t,” Izaya continued to whimper mixed in with more loud moans as Shizuo thrust into him particularly hard, slamming straight into his prostate and making his whole body tremble.</p><p>“You wanted me to fuck you, so don’t start complaining now,” Shizuo huffed out in between heavy pants of his own.</p><p>In the next moment, he removed his hand from Izaya’s nipple, giving him just a moment of rest. Just one tiny moment before he trailed his hand lower and wrapped it around Izaya’s twitching erection. As soon as he did, Izaya gasped out sharply.</p><p>“No, no, I can’t take any more,” Izaya whined as Shizuo trailed his fingers along the underside of Izaya’s cute little dick, all the way from the base, straight to the head that was already leaking copious amounts of precome.</p><p>“You say that yet you’re so wet, Izaya-Kun. Just like a bitch in heat,” Shizuo teased, followed by another groan as he shoved himself deep inside, all the way until Izaya could feel the tip of his dick pressing against his stomach. And if Shizuo touched the lower half of Izaya’s belly, he would surely feel the outline of his cock poking out against Izaya’s thin frame. Instead, he continued to tease him, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive head of Izaya’s member.</p><p>“Please. I can’t. I’ll break,” Izaya mewled out, his legs shaking so violently they might just give out at any moment.</p><p>“Good. I want you to break,” Shizuo muttered in response, continuing to angle his hips just right while thrusting relentlessly.</p><p>“Shizuo... Shizuo...” Izaya moaned out and the way he uttered Shizuo’s name like that sent Shizuo absolutely over the edge, his lust bubbling over and about to erupt.</p><p>“Say my name again, just like that,” Shizuo demanded, pressing his thumb even harder into Izaya’s erection and eliciting a loud moan from the shorter male. This time... this time he didn’t manage to cover his moans with his coat jacket. He wasn’t even thinking about it, because his mind was already blank, lost completely to the depths of their passion.</p><p>“Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo” he moaned in rhythm to Shizuo’s thrusts, each moan sweeter than the last.</p><p>“Shizuo. I’m c-close. So... c-close.”</p><p>And Shizuo could tell. He could tell given by how much Izaya’s dick was twitching in his hand and how tight his walls were clenching around him, just begging him to come to his release already.</p><p>“Then come for me Izaya. Come for me,” Shizuo commanded with one last thrust to Izaya’s prostate, finally sending him completely over the edge. Eyes shut tight and lips parted to let out a sweet, high pitched moan, Izaya came to his release, thick ropes of come shooting out all over Shizuo’s hand and onto the stones of the wall in front of him, creating a small splatter of white fluid against the otherwise dark bricks. At the same time, his walls clenched tightly around Shizuo’s erection, forcing him to achieve his release too, spilling his seed into the depths of Izaya’s insides. The muscles just kept flexing, even after Izaya had come, as if to squeeze out every last drop of semen Shizuo could give. And he did, not pulling out until he was absolutely sure no more would come out and until Izaya was filled to the brim.</p><p>They both stood there, shaking and trying to catch their breaths, pants mixing in with one another. Until Izaya’s legs gave out completely, sending him buckling forward. Shizuo was quick to react as he circled his hands around Izaya’s waist, holding him in place and keeping him standing.</p><p>“You okay?” He asked after a moment, waiting for Izaya to regain his breath.</p><p>“F-fine,” Izaya whispered.</p><p>“Just need to... steady myself,” he continued, his voice still a little uneasy. After all was said and done, Izaya leaned into his touch, tilting his head to look at Shizuo. Their eyes met, dark maroon against honey brown. A brief moment of tenderness as the crease in Shizuo’s brow softened, looking at Izaya’s flushed expression. For a moment, there was no mutual hate. Izaya was no longer a manipulative informant and Shizuo was no longer just a blond ex bartender Izaya had once landed in jail.</p><p>Just two people lost in each other’s eyes, trying to calm down from the height of their shared orgasms. Izaya looked at Shizuo fondly, his eyes soft and glazed over with an expression that was almost... almost endearing. He leaned in, and Shizuo did the same, faces inching closer and closer to each other, lips mere centimeters apart. Shizuo hesitated, unsure if he should close the gap between them.</p><p>They never did it, really. Kiss, that is.</p><p>Sex was fine. Pure, unsentimental fucking was just fine. But a kiss was tender and soft; it was an emotional act that separated having just sex from making love. Despite all that, Shizuo wanted to lean in closer. Izaya was looking at him so fondly, as if begging him to do it, so he did. Just slightly. Just until he could feel Izaya’s breath against his lips and he could smell the faint traces of peaches mixing in with the heavy aroma of sex.</p><p>He wanted to kiss him, but Izaya never let him.</p><p>Just like that, the illusion of innocence was broken as Izaya’s lips curled into that signature smirk of his.</p><p>“You can get off me now,” he whispered and Shizuo immediately retreated, irritated. Without a word, he unwrapped his arms from Izaya’s waist and let him go completely, finally pulling his now flaccid cock out from Izaya’s ass, leaving the come inside to slowly leak out. He took a step back as if disgusted with himself for what he’d just done and quickly shoved his dick back inside his boxers before zipping his pants up and redoing his belt, all the while Izaya stared at him, inspecting his actions. Without a second look or so much as saying goodbye, Shizuo took out a cigarette, lit it, and walked out the alleyway, as if nothing had happened there in the first place.</p><p>Once he was gone, Izaya slowly sank to his knees, his fingers sliding over the wall. He stared at his own splatter of semen splayed over the dark bricks, an abstract painting of the sweet passion shared between them. He sighed and closed his eyes before covering his mouth with his palm. Close. They’d come so close to kissing that time. Too close.</p><p>One more second and Izaya could have very well had gotten lost in Shizuo’s eyes.</p><p>One more second and he surely would have closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together into a delicate kiss.</p><p>One more second, and it would have all been over.</p><p>One more second and the walls Izaya had built around his heart over the years would have collapsed.</p><p>Just one more second, one measly second in which Izaya could have very well fallen in love with Shizuo.</p><p>One more second he was glad to have stopped before it happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>